


The Viking and his Goddess

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween! You and Adam have to figure out costumes, and then you try and get Joel into a costume as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viking and his Goddess

"Hey Adam!" You walk into his big shared “office.” Matt and Jeremy are hard at work on their computers, and Joel is… Not there. Which is weird. You shrug and flop into Joel’s chair, wheeling yourself over to Adam and kissing him on the cheek.

"Is it time to go already?" He pulls his headphones down and looks across the room at the clock on the wall.

"Whenever you're ready, big guy. Where's Joel?"

"Voice work." He says, putting his headphones back on. "Has to re-run some lines, should be back soon. And I just gotta finish this thing real quick, maybe about 10 minutes?"

"'Kay, I'll just sit here and wait then." You roll the chair back over to Joel's desk, careful not to touch anything. You pull your phone out of your pocket and start checking on things—Facebook, message from mom, _later_ , you think to yourself, message from Joan. You shrug and click on it.

 

> _Hey, just wondering what you and Adam are doing for Halloween. It's on a Friday this year and the bars are going all out all weekend. Let us know, we'll go out to 6th Street and have some fun._

 

You look over at Adam, who’s staring intently at his screen, then make a mental note to ask him if Burnie or Jack or anyone else had anything planned for the company that weekend.

"Hey!" The voice is accompanied by someone nudging the chair. You look up at Joel. "Don't you have your own chair for waiting?"

"That is not a chair, that's a box." You look over at the “chair” he’s referring to. Which is a box. That a chair used to be in.

"Don't you have your own chair box for waiting?" He says jokingly, nudging the chair again.

"Alright, alright. You can have your chair back." You stand and then go over to the box, dragging it between Joel and Adam before taking a seat. "So, what are you doing for Halloween, Joel?"

"Sitting at home, pretending I'm not home. Or working, actively not being home."

"Ugh, that's so boring. Isn't someone in this company throwing a party? Burnie or Jack have to be. Why don't you go?" He just shrugs. "Come on," you nudge him with your shoulder, "why don't you come with Adam and me?"

"And where are you guys going?" He looks over at you and you shrug.

"Don't know yet, but we're not gonna be sitting at home or—blech—working. Come on, you need a break. Don't tell Adam I told you, but..." You scootch closer to Joel and whisper, "He's been a little worried about you."

"I heard that, Y/N." Your head pops up and you spin around to face Adam.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're hearing things, Ellis. I didn't say a damn thing."

"You are such a liar!"

"Oh my god. If I promise to go, will you both stop?" You both turn to look at Joel who has his head down on his desk.

"Yes." You say quickly.

He groans. "Just send Adam with the details when you know what you're doing, and I'll come out for a little while. A little while, Y/N."

"Will you dress up?"

He lifts his head and points at you. "Don't press your luck."

"Fine. Grumpy." You mumble the last bit as you turn back over to Adam who has a smile on his face and is shaking his head, staring at the screen in front of him.

"Heard that." You hear Joel mutter behind you. Adam's grin gets bigger as you roll your eyes. You bring your phone back up as Adam finishes, checking in on your Tapped Out town, smushing little aliens as Adam powers down his equipment.

"Alright. Come on, secret sharer." He rolls his chair back and taps on Joel's desk, waiting until Joel looks up at him. "Get home early, man. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye, Adam. Y/N."

"Bye, Joel!" Adam grabs his bag and you both head out, turning to wave at Matt and Jeremy. "They're going home soon too, right?" You ask.

"Come on, Team Mom, let's get you home."

"Oh, shush."

\-----

"So, Joan wants to know if we could go to a party with her and Mark on Halloween weekend. The big thing Austin throws? I wasn't sure if anyone at RT had anything planned, though." You sit in the living room on the couch, feet in Adam's lap as you flip through the channels.

"Uh, someone might have something planned. I'll have to check my email to see if I got anything."

" 'Kay, it's not urgent." You sit for a minute flipping. "Did you… Wanna dress up?" He groans. "Oh come on! Everyone else will be!" You swing your feet out of his lap and sit up on your knees next to him. "You should see if you can get that viking costume that you wore in iBlade back."

"Y/N! It was practically a skirt!"

"Psh, you got nice legs. Someone hasn't been skipping leg day." He lifts up his legs for you both to look at and makes a satisfied sound.

"I still really don't want to wear a skirt around Austin, though."

"If you dress up as a big scary viking no one is gonna make fun of your viking skirt.  And, I could dress up as your sexy viking girlfriend."

"Sexy viking girlfriend, huh?"

"Orrr if you don't want to do that, because of the skirt, we can go as Herman and Lily Munster. Did they have a butler? Do you think we can get Joel to dress up as the butler if they had one?"

"Honey, that show was made before I was born."

You slap his chest. "It was made before I was born as well. I'm not that much older  than you, but didn't you ever watch TVLand? Cripes, man." You shake your head. "But now I don't know if I'm confusing them for the Addams' Family. I know they had Grandpa; he was a vampire. Heh, maybe we can get Joel to dress up like him. They had the werewolf son, and then the human cousin, but now I can't remember if they had a butler or not and it's gonna drive me up the wall."

"You can look later, it's no computer time. Also, what is Herman if Grandpa is a Vampire and his son is a werewolf?"

"He's Frankenstein's monster."

"And Lily?"

"Uh, like a Vampiress? A witch? You know what, I'm not 100% on that. But she's sexy as hell."

"I'm sensing a theme in your costumes." He smiles over at you.

"Oh no, you got me. I'm just tryin' to dress sexy to get you into bed. My plans are foiled." You sigh dramatically, placing the back of your hand on your forehead and fall backwards onto the couch. He laughs and moves over you, situating himself between your legs and leans down to kiss your forehead.

"You know you don't need a costume for that. Now come on my sexy viking goddess, the bedroom awaits." He says climbing off you and standing up.

"Oh, I've been upgraded from girlfriend to goddess. I like it." You hold your hand out and he pulls you up, then bends down and grabs you around the waist, putting you over his shoulder as you laugh.

\-----

"The leather pants look nice." You circle Adam a week later, trying on costumes.

"They feel weird. They're very… Tight."

You stop in front of him and look down. "Yeah, they look like they're squishing… Things." You frown.

"Very important things." Adam squirms in front of you.

"Okay, off with the leathers. Anna found some cloth pants for you as well."

"At least the leather pants look good on you." You turn this way and that in front of the mirror, admiring the pants.

"Yeah, they make my ass look fantastic."

"Your ass always looks fantastic." Adam says watching you, or rather, watching your ass. You laugh.

"You flatterer, you. Now come on, let’s get those pants off you." You turn back to the pile of clothes that Anna had given you guys after a couple days of shopping. Bless that woman’s heart. You grab the cloth pants out—tights actually, but Adam didn't know that yet. You pull them out of the pile and ball them up, turning. Adam was struggling with the leather pants, sitting on the bed trying to pull them off. "Hang on, I'll help. Here, these are the other pants." You toss them to him as you grab hold of the bottom of the leather pants and tug.

"Y/N! These are tights, they aren't pants!"

"The tunic you're wearing will cover everything, calm down. It's like Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Just sing a manly song and get over it."

"Y/N, I'm not wearing tights."

"Adam. Adam, sweetie." You sit in his lap and get up close to his ear. "If you wear the tights, I'll give you a blowie at work. Wherever you want."

"Wherever?"

"Wherever."

"Then, I'll wear the tights."

"That's my man. Now get those tights on mister, and let me see those buns in them." You hop off his lap and stand in front of him, hands on your hips.

\-----

"So a blowie at work, huh?" Joel sneaks up behind you, whispering in your ear.

"Dammit, Ellis, you TOLD HIM?!" You spin in Joel's chair to face Adam, who you were waiting for again. You could hear snickers from Matt and Jeremy across the desks. "You told the Bobbsey twins there as well?!"

"Hey!" They shouted in unison.

"You told Joel I was worried about him!"

"Adam, sweetie, honey, that is sooo not the same thing."

"He was wondering how you got me into the tights." Adam mumbles. Joel shakes his chair.

"Oh, keep your pants on, Joel." You stand, walking over to your box and pulling it forward between them. "You're lucky I love you." You kiss Adam's cheek and then sit on the box, pulling your phone out to wait.

"Gross." Joel mumbles as he puts his head set on. You smirk and lean over to him, placing a little kiss on his cheek as well.

"And I love you, too. Now stop being an ass, or I'll make you dress up as well." You say, rubbing the lipstick off his cheek.

"Well, it's not like you can offer me a blowie. I really don't wanna get beat up by your boyfriend." Joel laughs.

"No, but you sure do like my pumpkin bread."

He sighs. "I do like your pumpkin bread; but not enough to wear tights."

"Rude. What about a dragon costume?" You muse, squinting over at him.

\-----

"Oooh, that is some nice paint work there, Joel." He sits in his chair and you circle him, looking at the blue scales that were airbrushed around his temple and down his neck. "Kara?" Joel nods. "She is branching out and it is good. I'll have to go give her my compliments."

"So, where's Adam?" Joel asks, turning his computer off and getting ready to head out with you guys.

"Getting dressed. He didn't want to wear his costume to work, which you know, can't blame him. So is this… All of it? No horns?" You look down at him. He had the scales doing down his neck, and some on the back of his hand, he was wearing his Detective get-up, and then a bag of gold chocolate coins, his 'treasure'.

"Y/N, this is more dressed up than I've been in ages. Don't push your luck." You hear someone clear their throat behind you and turn to see Adam in his outfit.

"Oh, my big strong viking hero, save me from this grumpy dragon!" You flop into his computer chair and launch yourself towards him.

"How old are you again?" He looks down at you, hands on the back of the chair and his viking helmet tipping just a bit.

"Old enough for blowies, young enough to still know how to have fun. Now come on, let’s go get drunk with a bunch of other assholes in the streets of Austin!"


End file.
